Abusement Park
The Abusement Park is a stage in Battle Bears Gold, being released in update 1.3.2. This arena focuses on a horror-themed carnival. It has many attractions like the House of Mirrors, and a giant crate which reads "CONDEMNED", and many advertisement posters; there's one poster there near the Red team's base featuring a character named Mos Delish, which is seen in Battle Bears BLAST. Some of these posters are references to new games/updates/maps which SkyVu are developing. Abusement Park Abusement Park, added in v.1.3.2 , is now a playable stage that features a large carnival-like place with many circus tents in the middle. The stage is asymmetrical, like Desert Airmine. It also has very random Pickup Placements. The player is more likely to get to the Bearscream Sandwich if they are on the blue team, as the gazebo-like structure where it is located is right next to their spawning area. The narrow alley next to it is a very good place to send explosive projectiles, as it is very hard to avoid them in such a tight space. Also in this stage, are posters of either upcoming games or skins that never made it in the game. There is one poster, located near the exit of the park, that says a new game is coming out somewhere in the 2010's. That may just be a joke, or it might be a hint of a new game idea from SkyVu. The other 2 posters, located near the exit, are 2 duplicate posters of a Soldier skin that never made it in the game. If you look on Battle Bears blog, you'll find concept art of that skin. Pickups The pickups in Abusement Park can be found in the following location. : Bearscream Sandwich: Located inside the small shed near the Blue Team's spawn points. : Imperial Basket Grande: One located on the raised walkway opposite the Red team's spawn points, the other located near the small shed. : Health Pack: One located in the narrow corridor between the Red and Blue Teams' spawn points, the other located inside the Red Team's base. : Shield: One located in the hole at the corner of the arena, the other located near the Blue Team's base next to the bridge. : Plant the Bomb In Plant the Bomb, once a player moves out of their base, they will automatically see the bombs, both red and blue in front of the House of Mirrors. The hard part is navigating to the enemy's base, unlike the other arenas, when the path to the other's base is the same, when a player is on Red or Blue, the path here is different. If a player is on the Red Team, they must either go around and go through the back side of the Blue Team's base or go straight and walk through/jump through the platform. If they're on the Blue Team, they can either go through the tunnel under the Red Team's base, go straight onto the platform, or jump through the jump pads and go straight forward. Gallery AP1.png IMG 0632-1-.png IMG 0667-1-.png IMG 0668-1-.png HuggableCart.jpg Abusement Park.png NewLevelLights.png Trivia *There was a glitch where a player could escape from the map or go through walls using Mini Me. This glitch has since been patched. However, a player could still climb over the map with the same method. *It is a pun on "Amusement Park", with the pun between "Amuse" and "Abuse", "Abuse" meaning "unjust treatment". *Next to the Blue Team's spawn points, there is a graffiti stating "BBR FOREVER", although the game has been renamed to Battle Bears Gold (or BBG) since June of 2013. Category:Battle Bears Category:Battle Bears Gold Category:BBG Maps